The position of a light regulating device is often altered via a motor drive unit which receives control signals from a control unit. Often the control units for multiple light regulating devices are interconnected such that the activation of a control unit for one light regulating device results in the activation of a control unit for a plurality of light regulating devices. As a result, the position of all the interconnected light regulating devices are controlled the same. One such approach is disclosed in European Patent Number EP-A-0,507,365, issued to the applicant (hereafter, the "'365 Patent").
The '365 Patent discloses a system for operating a set of blinds in which the sets of motorized blinds are each associated with a control unit. The known control system comprises a control unit with an output connectable to a motor drive of a light regulating device, and comprises a first input connectable to a data supply line for receiving motor control data for operating the motor drive of the light regulating device and a second input for receiving decentralized user commands for altering the position of the light regulating device. In this arrangement several control units are interconnected by means of power lines and control lines. Operating units, such as a switch or a remote control infrared transmitter, for opening or closing the blinds or for adjusting the angular position of the slats are to be connected to each of the control units. One of the operating units is connected to both the power input and to one of the control units and can operate a single motorized blind associated with that one control unit or operate a group of such blinds via mutual connections between the different control units. As a result, the operation of the operating unit common to a group of control units causes the blinds associated with the other control units to be actuated. If a different arrangement is desired the wiring connections need to be rearranged and additional operating units may have to be installed. Thus, a system is needed which allows a control unit associated with a specific blind to be configured to operate in conjunction with a plurality of control units or to be operated independent of other control units.